Kings x Exorcist
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika Allen,Kanda ,dan Lavi jatuh ke dunia K berkat ciptaan gila buatan Komui? Fanfic pertamaku XD! RnR DISCONTINUED...CONTINUED English ver.
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku .Mohon maaf atas segala typo , humor yang garing setelah dijemur 2 hari 2 malam ,dan juga keanehan yang akan disajikan di fanfic !^^

* * *

Suatu pagi yang cerah di Black Order,semua exorcist bersiap-siap melaksanakan tugasnya bersama para finder,dan seperti biasa para anggota departemen sains sedang mencari anjing...(eh salah)supervisor yang gila nan satunya adalah Reever ,yang sudah merinding dan keringat dingin hingga Black Order kebanjiran sebesar 10 ditengah-tengah mencari Si Supervisor edan itu terdemgarlah suara ledakan besar sekali layaknya bom atom yang baru saja exorcist yang tidak lain daripada Allen Walker ,si exorcist berperut karet,Yuu Kanda,pria ter"cantik" di Black Order,dan Lavi ,calon penerus bookman yang mesum segera menuju ke TKP yaitu hutan terdekat .Di situlah letak sang supervisor gila yang sedang membuat ciptaan yang aneh nan satunya adalan Komrin ,ya berkat robot ciptaannya Black Order hampir hancur 200%.

"Oi Reever!Dia ada di sini !"jerit Allen sembari bertoa-toa ria di depan Lavi .Alhasil telinga Lavi hampir hancur gara-gara pesta toanya Allen."Oi...Moyashi,telinga gue sakit banget !"Jerit Lavi sambil menutup telinganya yang barusan nyaris hancur.

"Hey Supervisor gila ,apa yang baru saja kamu buat?"tanya Kanda dengan mugen di tangannya siap mencincang si supervisor abnormal."Hehehe...jika kamu mau tahu lihat sendiri..."Kanda pun mendekati ciptaan Komui ,dan pada saat yang sama Komui menendang Kanda kedalam pintu itu bersama dua exorcist lainnya yang sedang bertoa-toa di negeri seberang(?)lalu Komui memencet salah satu tombol sehingga Allen dan kawan-kawan menghilang,tapi si punggung Knada ada tertulis"Hancurkan Earl of Millennium sebelum kejahatannya menyebar".

Tiba-tiba Komui merasakan aura membunuh di belakangnya...dan...orangnya adalah...jrengjreng tidak lagi dari pada Reever "Supervisor!" Dan Komui pun tertangkap basah dengan tangan memencet sebuah tombol bertulisan "To the future" ."Apa yang kamu lakukan disini dan mana Allen,Lavi ,dan Kanda ?"jawab Reever"Jangan kawatir aku sudah mengirim mereka untuk membasmi The Earl of Millenium di masa lalu"  
Jawab Komui dengan santainya ."Terus kenapa anda memencet tombol bertulian 'To the future'?"tanya Reever polos"Eh?Jangan-jangan..." Komui dengan gemeternya melihat tombol yang beru dipencetnya dan...Komui disiksa habis-habisan hingga author tidak tega menulis ataupun memikirkan apa yang terjadi

* * *

Nah...gimana hancur kan?Tapi don't worry karena asalkan saya masih stress fanficnya akan menggila hingga masuk rumah sakit ne


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya chapter 2 dari fanfic geje ,gila ,dan pastinya tak ada yang yang tahu fanfic ini mencakup arc apa ,baik DGM maupun K, kali ini humor yang tercakup di fic asal-asalan bin ngawur ini tidak segaring ficku yang sebelumnya karena humornya di jemur tidak sampai 2 hari tepatnya 1 setengah hari ,so hope you enjoy!

* * *

Kanda POV

Nggg…kepalaku pusing,badanku mati rasa semua ,tidak ada yang bisa kuingat setelah ditendang ke pintu buatan supervisor sen jing ping alias gila aku sudah ada di surga?Tapi kenapa rasa sakitku masih terasa sekali?

Tuhan ,apakah itu Engkau?Tunggu…Tuhannya kok mirip sama si moyashi itu? HIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Itu benar-benar si tauge !

Allen POV

Hnnnh…Dimana aku?Dan kenapa aku disini?Ukh…yang hanya kuingat adalah gue ditendang oleh Komui bersama Bakanda dan Lavi masuk ke salah satu ciptaannya…

Lho…kok cuma ada BaKanda?Si Lavi ke mana terus?Tunggu…apakah mataku lagi kongslet atau Kanda tidur wajahnya kayak perempuan trus dia…ngiler?Wah…wah… the truth has been revelead dan gue tinggal motret ini terus di sogok ke Lavi biar dia jadi budakku dan berhenti memanggilku Moyashi kufufufu~ Gue benar-benar hogi dan sial hari ini (yang benar yang mana sih?)

Lavi POV

Tuhan mengapa Engkau tega membiarkan aku sendirian di sini?Mengapa Engkau menjauhiku dari Yuu-chan?Dan kenapa Engkau membiarkan aku ditendang oleh Komui padahal gue lagi asyik-asyiknya berame-rame ria sambil memgang toa bersama Moyashi?And most of all…KENAPA YUU-CHAN LAHIR SEBAGAI SEORANG PRIA?!

Normal POV

"Woi!BaKanda kamu masih hidup?Kalo kamu sudah mati berikan mugenmu kepada aku ya…"kata Allen dengan aksen ala banci taman lawang yang habis ketubruk mobil(?)

.

.

.

DUESSSSSHHHHHHH

SWINGGGGGG

WEEEEEEERRRRRRR

DUT(hah?)

"Lu sampe ngambil mugenku kamu bakal kuhantui sampai akhirnya kamu jadi akuma lalu kutebas !" Dan Allen pun terbang ke angkasa sambil mengeluarkan gas yang jauh lebih mematikan daripada CO2 berkat seorang Yuu Kanda atau lebih tepatnya Kanda.

Entah mungkin sebuah panah cupid menembak Kanda atau dia mau mencincang Lavi hingga dia jadi sate ,tapi…"Woiiii Moyashi lu tau nggak si kelinci ngibrit ke mana?!"

"Mana gue tau?!Gue bukan paranormal,dasar B-A-K-A-N-D-A!" Dan tanpa disadari Allen melihat sebuah kertas di punggung Kanda ,mengambilnya lalu mengajak Kanda membaca…:

'To:Siapapun yang kutendang ke portal penyebrang waktu

Ini surat yang kutulis adalah untuk memberikan kalian tahu bukan tempe bahwa kalian telah ke masa lalu tepatnya sebelum Earl of Millennium membuat akuma,dan kalian harus M-E-M-U-S-N-A-H-K-A-N-N-Y-A!

From:Your supervisor of life,Komui Lee

P.S:Jika kalian sudah melaksanakan perintah ini ,kalian boleh minta apa saja dari Black Order,KECUALI LENALEE, sampai kalian meminta Lenalee menjadi istrimu mampuslah kamu!'

"KOMUI!Ngapain kamu ngasik note ini daripada ngomong sendiri hah?!Terus kenapa ditulis Supervisor of life emangnya ada yang sudi ,bahkan Lenalee pasti nggak mau !"jerit Kanda sambil menyabet mugennya ke udara sedangkan Allen cuma sweatdrop gede.

Allen melihat di luar jendela dan kaget karena:  
1)Dia bisa dikira orgil dengan seragam exorcistnya

2)Ini masa lalu kok perasaan lebih canggih

3)Kok nggak ada restoran yang dekat

"Woii Moyashi, kalo kamu masih melongo di depan jendela kayak ikan koi lebih baik pakailah ini!"kata Kanda sambil melempar sebuah kemeja dan celana lengkap dengan jaketnya ."Nggak apa-apa nih?Kamu nggak takut sama pemilik baju yang kamu pakai sekarang soalnya…" "Soalnya apa?" "Soalnya dari kelihatannya dia lebih tinggi deh…" "Kok bisa ngomong begitu?" "Celananya kedodoran tuh~" Dan sekali lagi Allen mental ke langit kali ini dengan keadaan setengah bugil alias Cuma memakai celana.

* * *

Yeeeee….Chappy 2 udah selesai sekarang onto chapter3~


End file.
